Computers and other electronic products, e.g., televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often use memory devices to store data and other information. In order to increase the amount of memory provided in a limited space, some memory devices may have multiple semiconductor dice arranged in a stack (e.g., a vertical arrangement). A stack of memory may include an interface die to provide input/output functionality with other components, and one or more additional memory die connected to and stacked along with the interface die. Electrical connection through a memory die substrate may be provided by conductive vias that penetrate the substrate, such as from one surface of a memory die substrate to another surface. When silicon technology is used, these vias may be referred to as through silicon vias (TSV). Individual dice in a memory stack may be associated with identification (ID) information.